Manual del perseverante
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Cuando algo (o alguien) llama tu atención, a veces, quizás necesitas un empujón que te recuerde que la meta merece la pena, y a pesar de los obstáculos debes continuar. "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: Ni la historia o personajes originales me pertenecen, han sido creados por obra y gracia de la gran JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente y lo trasplanto al papel.

Tampoco me pertenece la imagen, fue encontrada en internet, si es de tu propiedad y quieres que la retire solo tienes que decírmelo.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, no sé qué os parecerá el resultado de este reto. Es una idea que surgió en mi cabeza cuando vi el topic en el foro. No he buscado que las situaciones o los personajes sean 100% canon, pero intentado que se ajusten medianamente a su caracterización. De todas formas, como la historia también tiene su (al menos la intención) humor, es normal que en ocasiones me salga de la línea, supongo... También quería profundizar en esa idea de si James se enamoró a primera vista o no de Lily. En mi opinión algo en ella llamó su atención, pero no fue hasta pasados un par de cursos o así que la conoció mejor y, a pesar de sus negativas, se "propuso" conseguirla.

Que lo difícil a veces es mejor. Aquello por lo que luchas y te molestas en conseguir es para ti mucho más valioso que algo que logras a la primera. (quizás es por ello que hasta que James no cambió su estrategia, Lily no se dio cuenta de lo que podría perder, quién sabe)

_Disfrutad de este manual_ :)

* * *

**Manual del perseverante. **

**Paso 1 — Fijar el blanco, _Oesed edotej bole._**

A James Potter había pocas cosas que lo asombraran desde que descubrió la magia. Es decir, siempre había sabido que estaba ahí, su padre le hacía levitar cuando era pequeño y se resistía a bañarse. Pero no fue realmente hasta que tuvo su primer estallido que fue consciente de ella.

Estaba en el salón, haciendo un castillo que poco tendría que envidiar a Hogwarts. Cuando de pronto, al posar una pieza, una de las torres se desplomó como si le hubieran pegado una patada. Él, mosqueado, fue a recoger las piezas. Pero poco a poco, todas las que conformaban en castillo impulsadas por pequeños pero perceptibles chasquidos. A estas, les siguieron un par de jarrones, y el pobre James huyó despavorido a buscar a sus padres. Cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido, y provocó un par de chispazos voluntariamente, se quedó maravillado. Y nunca había vuelto a estarlo del todo.

Hasta el 1 de Septiembre de 1971. Cuando, tras estar bromeando con su nuevo amigo Sirius, para quitarle peso a la selección, sucedió algo increíble.

—Lily Evans —Oyó decir.

Y se dio la vuelta impulsado por un resorte invisible. Vio atravesar el fuego entre la multitud, las llamas refulgían de tal manera que resultaba imposible no percatarte. Y cuando aquella niña se sentó, con el ceño fruncido, en apariencia preocupada, sucedió.

Había pocas cosas que asombraran a James Potter. Pero Lily Evans, con la llamarada coronando su cabeza y su sonrisa al obtener su casa, supieron atraparle sin demasiada dificultad.

**Paso 2 — Reconocer los síntomas de la situación, _y asumir que estás perdido, anclado_.**

Aunque es cierto que no sería hasta el día siguiente que repararía en ella de nuevo. Ni un par de meses, los que tardaría en darse cuenta de que era alguien peculiar. O tres años, lo que le costaría sorprenderle realmente con su inteligencia, su determinación y valentía...

… Y la fuerza en su voz al insultarle.

—¡Potter! —gritaba, se sabía su apellido...—. ¿Empieza el curso y ya estáis metiéndoos en líos? ¡Sois incorregibles!

—¡No te preocupes Evans, al menos luego lo compensamos!

—No por ello podéis hacer lo que os de la gana, Black.

Tenía una voz tan preciosa...

A continuación se marchaba, y el hechizo desaparecía. Siris se volvía, y le miraba arqueando una ceja.

—Me temo que padeces un grave caso de _Idioticus Crónicus Amorensis_ —Después aplaudía, y añadía— Catorce años y ya estás hecha toda una señorita ¡enhorabuena!

Y luego James le empujaba, Sirius se la devolvía, y continuaban su camino peleándose como hermanos.

**Paso 3 — El nudo, la trama, el problema, o _cómo querer acabar con todo ser viviente que se cruce en tu camino_.**

—¡_Quejicuuuuuuuuus_! ¡_Yuuuhu_! —chilló Sirius entonando una voz burlona y extremadamente femenina que acabó con el control de James. Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras corrían por los corredores del castillo.

—¡Estamos _aquíiiiiiiii_! —continuaba él echando leña.

Un sudoroso y fatigado —y con pelo rosa chillón—, Severus Snape les seguía unos pocos metros por detrás.

—¡Volved aquí, desgraciados! ¡Os vais a arrepentir!

Entre carreras, risillas, y maldiciones, cruzaron la puerta que daba al patio de transformaciones. Si todo iba bien, Peter habría conseguido reunir a algunas personas, y aquello sería aún más divertido. Se pararon en seco al llegar. Y también lo hizo Severus, un par de pasos más atrás.

—¡Ajá, os pi...!

Los dos amigos se echaron a un lado cada uno, y el rostro de Snape pasó por los distintos estados de estupefacción, ira, y por último, vergüenza. Toda la gente que ahí había reunida, dirigió la mirada hacia el Slytherin, que salió corriendo por dónde había venido con el creciente eco de las carcajadas. Sirius y James encabezaban la orquesta de risas, realmente satisfechos con sus no precisamente buenas intenciones.

—¿¡Has visto qué cara!? —exclamó James, desternillándose junto a Sirius. Se llevó la mano al estómago—. Ay, ay, creo me va a dar un ataque.

—Pues poco los lamentarían —respondió una voz.

James se dio la vuelta desconcertado. Lily le miraba con el semblante decepcionado y los brazos en jaras. El "James merodeador" se encogió ligeramente en su interior ante la intensidad de su reproche.

—Vamos Lily —Trató de justificarse—, tienes que reconocer que ha sido gracioso.

—¿Gracioso? La palabra que yo utilizaría sería inmaduro, Potter —Fue un puñal más que se incrustaba lentamente en él, pero siempre aprendía a expulsarlos, nunca perdía la esperanza—, ¿no te das cuenta de lo inconscientes que son tus actos? Tengo que darte las gracias, cada día qué pasa me recuerdas por qué continúo rechazándote. Está claro que nuestros caminos, nunca van a cruzarse.

Si James hubiera examinado como siempre el rostro de Lily, habría apreciado matices de dolor y remordimiento; si hubiera analizado sus palabras se habría dado cuenta de que los reproches de Lily sonaban también al eco de un lamento. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado visualizando la imagen, por femenino que lo considerara Sirius, de su corazón acribillado por afiladas dagas. No estaba acostumbrado a librarse de tantas al mismo tiempo, aquel golpe lo había pillado desprevenido.

La vio marcharse atravesando el gentío que aún comentaba entre risas el suceso. Pero a él ya no le divertía la broma. Quizás si hubiese hecho levitar a Quejicus por todo el castillo, y grabarlo para la posteridad de algún modo aún habría merecido la... ¿Qué? No, quizás ni siquiera entonces. Pero un pelo rosa chillón... Encima estaba por debajo de sus capacidades.

Maldijo entre dientes a Severus, por hacer crecer su instinto alborotador; y a Peter, por no darse cuenta de que Lily estaba entre la gente; y a Sirius, por animarle a llevar a cabo actos como aquel, por graciosos que le parecieran cuando pensaban en ellos. Pero sobre todas las personas, maldijo a Lily, y a su capacidad para volverle diminuto incluso cuando él creía que había alcanzado la grandeza.

**Paso 4 — Las tres "D's" (_d__esesperar_ y _desvanecerse_ entre _desconfianzas_.)**

En algunas ocasiones desearía ser prefecto, y probar el mito que decía que todos descargaban su depresión y mal humor descontando puntos a cualquier alumno de primero que pillaban desprevenido. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso y frustrado. Ni siquiera reparó en el par de chicas de Hufflepuff que le miraban de soslayo, entornando los ojos. Caminó por los corredores de Hogwarts, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que algún día Lily cambiaría y se daría cuenta de lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Y entonces recuperarían el tiempo perdido.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello y visualizaba la mirada decepcionada de Lily más lejanos veía sus planes. Atravesó el umbral de una sala que no reconoció, pero no le importaba en aquel instante, necesitaba estar solo, alejado de todo. Se apoyó en una columna, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, agotado.

Tenía que asumirlo, no era culpa de Lily que no le gustara. Tenía razón cuando le llamaba infantil, ¿pero qué podía hacer si era su forma de ser? Tenía muy claro que no quería dejar de ser quien era por nadie. Sirius le mataría si cambiaba por una mujer, le acusaría de convertirse él en una. Y aunque de esa manera consiguiera a Lily, no sería verdadero amor, pues no se habría enamorado de quién él realmente era... Quizás era mejor rendirse, quizás era mejor aceptar la derrota e intentar pasar a otra cosa.

Un destello llamó su atención y distrajo la dirección de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó, y avanzó por el bosque de columnas que poblaba la sala. Cuando llegó al centro, se encontró a sí mismo situado frente a lo que parecía un espejo. Lo examinó con atención, psó las manos por los bordes dorados y los dedos se le cubrieron de polvo. Había una inscripción en la parte superior prácticamente ilegible. Pero con un poco de esfuerzo acabó captando las palabras.

—_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_ —leyó en voz alta, a pesar de encontrarse solo. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Extrañado, se dispuso a salir de ahí, cuando le pareció ver un brillo rojo, _como una llamarada_.

Se quedó plantado frente al espejo, y agudizó la vista. No estaba solo. Pudo ver en los extremos a Remus, mirándole con aprecio; a Peter, en una esquina casi desaparecido del cuadro, tímido, pero presente; y a Sirius, sonriéndole como solía. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la persona que le abrazaba.

Era Lily.

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, incrédulo. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero solo percibía la corriente de aire en aquella sala. Estupefacto, llevó su mano derecha al otro lado de su cadera, donde en teoría reposaban las manos de Lily. El vacío que le recibió en la realidad le dejó helado, y ansioso. Permaneció quieto en esa posición, acariciando el fantasma de su piel, hasta que oyó algunos ruidos. No sabía si le estaba permitido quedarse ahí, pero de todas formas no estaba en condiciones para inventarse excusas, así que desapareció, no sin dificultad, ni sin echar una última mirada atrás.

**4 — Obsesión, _con O de Oesed_.**

Estuvo repitiendo la inscripción del espejo una y otra vez hasta que tuvo un papel a mano.

—¡Ey, Potter! ¿Hay mañana entrenamiento?

—_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse..._

—James, ¿crees que Lorcan D'eath me firmará un autógrafo con sus colmillos?

—_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse... _—murmuraba, y continuaba su camino dejando a sus interlocutores con un mudo "¿qué narices...?" en la boca.

—Jamie, ¿qué opinas de que el fin de semana pasado me acostara con tu madre y no le pagara su renta? —acabó soltando Sirius cinco minutos después de encontrarle.

—_Oesed lenoz aro__... _¡Ah! —exclamó cuando encontró un pergamino y una pluma—. Por fin...

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Ahora no, tengo que... —Lily apareció en aquel instante en la sala común, hablando con Mary MacDonald. Le dirigió una rápida mirada que James no le pudo mantener, y salió disparado hacia la biblioteca, ante unos atónitos Evans y Black.

—Ni un cumplido, ni un alardeo... ¿qué le ocurre? —dijó Lily, sarcásticamente.

—Imagina Evans, puede que se esté olvidando de ti —respondió Sirius antes de marcharse de nuevo, dejando a una frustrada pelirroja en su posición.

**5 ****— ****Resistir, encontrar fuerzas del sitio que sea, ****jamás**** tirar la toalla, **_**por crudo que se ponga el asunto**_**.**

Había merodeado como mejor sabía por todas las áreas de la biblioteca en las que pensaba, podía encajar lo que había escrito en el papel. Y al final saltarse una cena había dado su resultado. Tras casi tirar la montaña de libros de "inservible", abrió su última esperanza y suspiró aliviado cuando encontró la información que buscaba.

_«"Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" es la inscripción que reza el espejo del Oesed. El espejo del Oesed es un objeto cuya procedencia y origen se desconoce. Se dice que su cristal puede estar compuesto por alas de Hada Macedónica. Muestra a aquel que lo observa los más profundos deseos de su corazón...» _

—_Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo... _—leyó. Bien, aquello tenía mucho más sentido.

Aprovechando que después de la cena, todos salían un rato a los patios o se marchaban a sus salas comunes, pasó la siguiente hora tratando de encontrar la condenada sala. Y cuando lo logró, se tomó su tiempo en llegar hasta el centro. Se situó frente al espejo, y esperó hasta que se enfocó la imagen.

Ahí estaban: Remus, Peter, Sirius... Y Lily. Contempló sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, el modo en el que sus manos descansaban agarradas en su cintura, el brillo en sus ojos verdes, y la forma en que sonreía...

Lily era inteligente; era valiente, tenaz y obstinada; era amable y cariñosa; y también tenía un punto astuto, aunque nunca afirmaría eso de "el fin justifica los medios". Era la personificación de los valores que Hogwarts enmarcaba. Lily era la persona que llevaba cuatro años reprochándole su comportamiento inmaduro; la que se cruzaba de brazos siempre que creía que estaban tramando algo; la que saludaba a Remus en clase y solo cuando él añadía "Tú también estás preciosa esta mañana, Evans" le respondía con un "Hola Potter". Era la persona que nunca le llamaba por su nombre, y como anhelaba que esos labios lo pronunciasen, como los deseaba en general.

Lily era muchas cosas, y cuando contempló el espejo del Oesed y se vio a sí mismo con ella, supo que no es que tuviera que cambiar para estar con ella, sino que estar con ella le haría mejor persona. Lily sacaba la vergüenza de sus comportamientos caraduras, Lily le hacía sentirse diminuto, le hacía querer ser más grande. Y al parecer el deseo más profundo de su corazón le confirmaba la idea, de que quería estar con ella.

Permaneció sentado ante el reflejo unos cuantos minutos más. Aquella imagen le atrapaba por completo, embotaba sus sentidos, colapsaba por completo sus pensamientos. Lo tenía claro, no iba a rendirse, no tiraría la toalla, no le demostraría que los años pasados habían sido una simple obsesión de la que se iba a acabar cansando tarde o temprano. Le demostraría que sus caminos podían llegar a cruzarse, poco a poco.

Pero primero tenía que ir a las cocinas, y hacer que sus tripas dejaran de rugir cual Gryffindor.

**6 — El comienzo: _acto de percatarse de que ser perseverante __tiene sus ventajas porque, cuando tras mucho tiempo logras tu objetivo, nada puede compararse con tu satisfacción._**

Cuando entró en la sala común sus tripas ya no rugían, los elfos habían dado buena cuenta de sus dotes culinarias. Sin embargo su corazón comenzó a rugir cual león en el momento en el que vio a Lily tumbada en el sofá junto a la chimenea, con su libro caído en combate. Se acercó despacio y lo recogió del suelo. Después le llamó despacio, pronunciando cada letra de su nombre con medido cuidado, "Lily".

Ella se despertó al instante. Le vio junto a ella y se incorporó desorientada. Comenzó a mirar a todas partes antes de hablar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde —respondió, sin darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba de lo más dulce. Sin percatarse de que los ojos de Lily brillaban emocionados sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Tengo que irme a dormir, esto... —dijo cuando se levantó—, gracias Potter, por despertarme —James le miró fijamente, pero ella evitó sus ojos—, me has ahorrado una tortícolis importante.

Él soltó una risilla suave, el vello de la piel de ella se erizó de forma apenas perceptible. Cuando se dispuso a subir las escaleras, James le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta, y ella se giró sorprendida.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a decir.

—Sé que me consideras un inmaduro, pero no voy a dejar de perseguirte Lily Evans —comenzó, ante la mirada atónita de ella. ¿Por qué le vendría con esas ahora?—. Puedo parecerte un obseso, pero no soy ningún psicópata, te lo aseguro. Simplemente... —hizo una pausa para tratar de explicarse de la mejor manera. Visualizó la imagen del espejo del Oesed, Lily feliz por estar junto a él—. Cuando lo sientes, lo sabes, sabes que merece la pena. Y... Bueno, que lo difícil a veces es mejor —rió—. Aquello por lo que luchas y te molestas en conseguir es para ti mucho más valioso que algo que logras a la primera.

Lily le observó atentamente unos segundos. James trató de descifrar esa mirada, pero como solía suceder, su comportamiento y pensamientos no seguían ningún patrón fácil de seguir, así que no le sirvió de mucho —salvo para empapuzarse de su verde, vaya—. A continuación, respiró profundamente antes de volverse de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas noches —dijo con tono suave—, James.

James Potter la miró sorprendido desde su posición, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Ahora que tenía una meta...

... Por algo había que empezar, ¿no?

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Soborno: _Marca las casillas para que James te declare su amor de madrugada_.

Y recordad: La casilla de reviews no muerde ;)


End file.
